Navar Hef
Legion Icon]] Navar Hef was a well-known warrior and officer of the Raven Guard Legion during the early 31st Millennium. Born and raised on Deliverance, Hef had already been selected as one of the XIXth Legion’s aspirants before Corvus Corax shipped out to confront his traitorous brother, Horus Lupercal, in the distant Istvaan System. Following the terrible losses sustained in the Drop Site Massacre and the ninety-days struggle for survival of the remnants of the Raven Guards their Primarch placed high expectations in Hef and his fellow aspirants.They, and others like him were to form a new breed of Legiones Astartes, a distinct command known as the Raptor contingent. Unfortunately, unknown to the Legion's highest authorities and Apothecarion, the new improved genetic materiel that had been implanted into Hef had been tampered with by agents of the Alpha Legion, which caused Hef to suffer from severe mutations. As one of the first to suffer from this genetic deviation -- which would quickly become the hallmark of the Raptors -- Hef quickly became a figurehead for those of his brothers afflicted in the same way as he had been. This quickly led Hef to being forwarded to act as second-in-command of the entire Raptor contingent under the esteemed Commander Branne Nev. History Little is known about Navar Hef before his induction as one of the Legion's many aspirants, except for the fact that he was born on Deliverance, the Raven Guard's home-moon orbiting the Forge World of Kiavahr. Although the exact date remains unknown, Hef's career was bound to have begun a few short years before the dramatic events of the Dropsite Massacre, as he had not yet been granted all of the necessary augmentations to fully turn him into a Space Marine by the time the surviving Legionaries returned from Istvaan V. Having lost more than 75,000 Legionaries in the Drop Site Massacre, the XIXth Legion's might had effectively been broken. Upon leaving the black sands of Istvaan V, the Raven Guard's Primarch, Corvus Corax, had forever after, turned his gaze upon rebuilding his shattered Legion. One of his first orders was to immediately begin the implantation progress for the current generation of aspirants and turn them into fully fledged Legiones Astartes. Hef's fate however was quite different. When Corvus Corax finally returned to Deliverance, it was not directly from Istvaan, but from sacred Terra, where he had been granted by the Emperor the keys to quickly rebuilding the Raven Guard Legion -- the genetic knowledge of the Primarch-project. Thanks to these secrets, the Raven Guard's Chief Apothecary, Vincente Sixx, and a high representative of the Mechanicum engineered an improved version of the XIXth Legion’s gene-seed, one that would allow the Raven Guard to turn nearly every young male, however physically weak, into one of the Emperor's Angels of Death. Where this process had previously taken many years of surgical improvements and nearly a decade of training, this transformation would now take mere days. This could potentially change the entire balance of the conflict ahead, and Hef's brothers and himself had been selected to become the first generation of the new-founded Raptors. Raptor Leader of Monsters = Sources *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Corax: Soulforge'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe *''Raptor'' (Audio Book) by Gav Thorpe Category:N Category:H Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marines